Only I Know
by SantanaLopez13
Summary: When Santana and Brittany break up, Santana seeks comfort in Rachels special place. Was a oneshot, now a THREESHOT! Pezberry. Mentions of Brittana and Finchel. I would LOVE reviews :p also, follow me on Instagram at brittana news Ill tweet my progress on fanfictions ;3
1. Chapter 1

**What a fine life!  
Heya guys! This is my first One-Shot between Santana and Rachel. I also haven't written one like this EVER before. (Thank gawd I love reading romance books LOL).I don't exactly know how to get off a cheerleaders uniform, so I just guessed! Includes details (If you'll know what I mean xD) Anyways, This includes a bit of Brittana, a dash of Finchel, and a whole lot of Pezberry! Merry Christmas and have a great new year everyone! P.S- I love reviews :D and tips and hints.**

Santana Lopez sighed as her locker slammed shut, In front of her stood Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team.

"Why'd you call Rachel a hobbit?"

Finn eyed her warily, but at the same time, running his eyes over her crisp, tight Cheerio's uniform, and stopping at her massive, but firm breasts. Santana rolled her eyes and gave him the death stare of Lima Heights. Santana, being the second-most-popular girl in WMHS, had to have a great body, and a great sex life that would put out for almost everyone and anyone.

"I just stated whether she was trying out for that new movie, The Hobbit. She'd be getting her dream role! Anyway, what's your point, Jack 'O' lantern? "

Santana sniggered at her own joke silently. At the same time came a stampede of guys, bolting past the two bickering girls and straight to a blonde figure standing on a podium at the end of the hall.

"I said on Tuesdays, I would go topless. I will keep that promise. Here ya go!" The blonde shouted out towards the sea of with that, the blonde bought pulled off the top of her cheerleading uniform and revealed a purple, lacy bra, Santana groaned awkwardly and covered her eyes and ears in shame and as all the guys screamed and surged forward. She was about to grab Finn and shove him in the janitors closet with a slushy in his face to accompany him, but when she looked, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh wait" she muttered to herself, "There he is. He's at the front line of the crowd. If only that dwarf could see this. Maybe I should help Brittany off stage first before I tell her"

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to push through the crowd with the occasional

"Hey!"

"Watch it!" or

"Can you take off your top too?"

When she finally reached the front, she clambered onto the podium, flashing a couple guys in the process.

"Okay...OKAY!"

She yelled. Everyone immediately fell silent. They very well knew that Santana would most likely beat them down with those Lima Heights insults she's so good at.

"Britt... Why the f-"

She started her rant, but not before her best friend jumped on her back and Santana took off. Weaving through the crowd of gawking people and passing Figgins, who just simply said;

"Hello Miss Lopez. Miss sexy teen trollop Brittany S Pierce,"

They eventually came across a girl's toilet, and ran inside. Once Santana checked all the toilets, making sure they were all empty, she dropped Britt off her back and cracked up laughing. She stood over Brittany, who had a dumb-struck face on, and sighed.

"Why?" She asked her best friend, who gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Cause I wanted Puck to like me..."

Santana took a quick step back, and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Him, HIM?! Britt, of all fucking people..."

She turned and kicked the wall, which in doing so, hopped away on one leg. She rubbed her foot and turned on Brittany and stood over her protectively.

"I won't allow it!" Santana said, sticking her perfect nose up in the air.

Britt looked at Santana, with fire in her ice-blue eyes "San, I really like him."

"And I really like you, but seriously, who would you prefer? Me, or that worthless, fucking, bad-boy?" Santana snarled. She knew what Britt would say to her, and then she waited for that important, life-changing answer. Britt looked down meekly. Their strong relationship was falling apart, with the pieces falling fast into both of their hearts. Britt stood.

"Well, I guess I have nothing to say to you."

Then, as Santana stood, shocked to her core, Britt brushed past her, wiping her tears from her eyes as she exited the toilets. Santana walked to the wall and leaned against it. Her brain told her not to try, because knowing her luck, she would get caught, but her eyes told her something entirely different. Then she broke down in tears. They wracked her body and the tears just kept falling. Britt was like a beacon of light, of all that was pure in this god-damn, crappy world, and the only thing Santana would, and could, truly care for. As she sat there, tears streaming down the Latino's face, none other than the goody-two-shoes, short as shit, Rachel Berry came strutting out the cubicle. Obviously Britt didn't check all the stalls. Rachel gave Santana that know it all face and sneered over Santana's slim body.

"Well, well, well. That's probably just a regular night for you, slut."

Poor Santana, being practically brain-dead and all, only forced her to cry even harder. Rachel took a small step back and raised her eyebrow.

"Wow! Maybe I should do this more often... It's fucking hilarious! If only I had a camera and posted it to the schools newspaper, I could imagine the title... Extra, Extra! School whore breaks down after girlfriend leaves her!"

It was hard to her Rachel over the sound of her own cries, but it was only the unavoidable truth. Santana looked up at Rachel with tear-stained cheeks, not being there much to look up to, and said a sentence that made Rachel go cold with anger.

"Hey Rachel? Hice Finn anoche, y afirmó: "Fue el mejor polvo que he tenido""

Rachel shrieked in anger and lunged at the ready Latino. Santana, being raised in a place where there was constant violence, just stuck her foot out. Rachel was SO tired of people saying she and Finn don't belong together, and Santana's stupid, little comments didn't help the situation. That was the last straw and she simply had enough. Rachel hit her foot with the force of a truck and slid along the cold, tiled floor, cleaning it with her ass as she went. Rachel stopped and went slack in all her muscles, hoping to fool the bitch into thinking she was knocked out. With a nice clean strip of tiles and more that had yet to be cleaned, Rachel jumped onto Rachel and as she threw a punch, Santana caught her left wrist and put it above her head, and as she threw another one, she grabbed her right wrist and slammed it above her head, like the other one. For now, Rachel's face was just barely millimetres away from her own, and Santana quickly pinned her legs against Rachel's waist. A sudden fire shot up through Santana's legs and straight up to her core, making herself all tingly. Only Brittany and her do this, so why was she here, doing this to Rachel?

"Awkward enough for us Santana? I knew you hated me, but was that hate covered by passion? I know not many people know that you're a lesbian, but I for one support your decision. You're quite a catch in the lesbian community, with that dark hair and a great ass..."

"Wait, did you just say I had a great ass? Are you on crack or something?" Santana pulled back a tiny bit. If Rachel thought she was hot, that was defiantly something. The girl herself was a good looking one, if you liked the no boob's type thing.

"Well..." Rachel started. "I personally think you're hot, and I'd totally do you, only it would hurt Finn way t-"

Before Rachel could even finish her sentence, Santana sealed her lips over Rachel's. Rachel layed there in complete shock before closing her own eyes and kissing the Latina back harder. Santana's tongue came close to Rachel's teeth and she allowed entrance. She rubbed her tongue against Santana, and with that action, Santana groaned and let Rachel up off the floor with their lips still plastered together. Santana pulled Rachel closer to her body and Rachel looped her hands around Santana's neck and pulled Santana even closer. Santana eventually tore her lips off Rachel's and kissed her way along Rachel's jaw, all the way up to her ear. Rachel shivered and thought about what her dads would say about all this. Her thoughts evaporated when Santana nibbled at Rachel's earlobe. Rachel let out a low groan and let her hands leave the Latino's neck. Her hands went down to Santana's uniform and she grasped Santana's boobs, just to see how she would react. As expected, the girl let out a gasp and then a murmur. She didn't care what Santana said. She just needed her. Santana's mouth trailed down to Rachel's neck, and stopped.

"Well now, these have to go." Santana just managed to gasp out to the clothes. Santana pulled off Rachel's reindeer sweater and pulled down her skirt. Rachel was left in a black and pink bra, with matching panties and red ballet shoes. Rachel kicked off her shoes and smiled shyly.

"I wore these because I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen." Santana took a step back and was very impressed. Rachel was a midget, but she had a smoking body. With cute little thighs and a nice flat stomach, Santana was defiantly going to have fun.

"Now your turn." She said, smiling at Santana flirtatiously. Santana just stared at Rachel, trying to comprehend on what she just said. Rachel unzipped her Cheerleading top and threw it on the ground, not one of them caring where it landed. Rachel just stopped and stared. Santana took the liberty of wearing a lacy, red bra and a matching pair of panties which say 'Satan is here!' complete with little devil horns and a devil tail. Rachel would find that out later, but all in good time. Santana had a very toned body. Rachel saw her abs starting to poke their way out. She took after her mother, thin and petite, with the mouth of a biker.

"And now away with the skirt." She said with a smirk on the edge of her mouth. Santana sighed with excitement and turned around with her hands on the wall. Rachel unbuttoned the metal clip and slid the skirt right down the toned Latino's legs. She reached her feet and Santana stepped out of it, and took off her shoes as well. Only Santana could make taking off shoes sexy. Rachel kissed way up the Latino's legs and kissed the inside of her tender thighs. She finally got to her panties. Soaking wet, and just waiting for Rachel, thank god she couldn't wait any longer. Overpowered by lust, she ripped the panties off and chucked at the message on her panties, then kissed her way up to the top of her sweetness and then stopped.

"You ready for this?" she asked Santana, who just grunted and sighed in response.

Rachel slid two fingers inside Santana. Santana writhed under her touch and sighed. Rachel leaned upwards and kissed Santana hard. Santana responded immediately, pushing her tongue in deep and then Rachel started thrusting. Still kissing Santana, she thrusted deeper and faster. Santana groaned load and louder until the point of an orgasm, then Rachel thrusted a final and deep time. A scream wracked Santana and she became still. Rachel lifted her lips up from Santana and got off her. Santana sighed and got up off the floor. She tackled Rachel to the ground. She kissed Rachel for a split second and sighed.

"Your turn now missy..." Santana said with a husky voice in Rachel's ear. Rachel shivered in anticipation when she said that. Santana ran her nose down Rachel's stomach, stopping at her boobs, and pinched each one, as to keep the feel still there. Rachel moaned in ecstasy and raised her hips for Santana to keep on going. And so Santana did. She got down to the panties. She slid them down to Rachel's ankles and kissed her bellybutton. Then she trailed her nose downwards and took Rachel's bud in to her mouth, she rolled it around in her mouth before licking around it. Rachel moaned loud. She knew she had the spot. She kept on sucking and she groaned louder until finally she let out a breath of air and a small groan escaped her lips. Santana quickly trailed her lips down to the opening and tooka mall taste of Rachel. She then went up to Rachel's cheek and kissed her quickly and got up.

"Wow." Santana said, looking down at Rachel. Rachel got up as well and sighed,

"Yes. Wow. That was the best thing I had ever experienced."

Santana walked towards the door, and turned around with a small smile on her lips.

"You know Rachel? You actually tasted pretty nice." Santana said quietly.

And with that, Rachel ran into Santana's arms for the second time and started kissing her.

Yes, life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you guys liked the one shot between Rachel and Santana, so here's the second shot! :3 I'm Sorry if this is kinda short and wrong... I accidently deleted the other story so I can't really remember much... have funnnnnn :D**

"Mmmmmm" Santana sighed as Rachel starts making her way down her neck for the second time. Who knew that Manhands was a good kisser? She felt a tiny prick of pain as Rachel starts biting on her pulse point and Santana groaned loudly. Santana could feel Rachel start to laugh against her neck and goes to get off.

"No! Who said you could stop?" Santana growled hungrily and pushed Rachel's head back to her neck. Rachel took one last suck and started making her way down the Latino's toned body with small, featherlight kisses once again, making the Latina groan and arch her back.

"Jeez" Rachel said, snickering. "Who knew that you got so turned on, so quickly?" Rachel started running her fingertips up Santana's legs and pinched her small thighs. Santana whimpered and let out a long sigh.

"Oh honey." Santana said, trying to be serious, and failing due to the touch of Rachel's fingers still making their way up towards her pot-of-gold. "If you were with me, this is what life would be." She managed to say before a groan of appreciation almost cut off her voice all together. Rachel's fingers slowly slid their way to Santana's inner thighs. As Rachel dug her nails into Santana's inner thighs, Santana let out another growl of appreciation. Rachel silently giggled and slid a finger inside Santana. Santana moaned and Rachel lifted her fingers towards her lips and sucked on her finger. Santana looked up to see what she was doing and her eyes bugged out her head as Rachel clamped down onto her finger.

"Wow!" was the first thing that popped into her mind as she tasted Santana for a second time.

"Damn girl," Rachel said when she finished tasting Santana. "You do taste great!" Santana giggled and layed her head back down on the tiled floor. She could sense that Santana was close so she lowered her head to finish what she started…

Santana raised her head and looked down at Rachel who was trying to put on her skirt and ballet flats. She was annoying, but she could sure give someone a wicked orgasm. She just wished that she could return the favour, but here Rachel was, trying to get out of the bathroom before she got caught with the school slut.

Santana sighed and reluctantly picked herself up from the floor and grabbed her cheerleading skirt, dusted it off and stepped into it, pulling the zip up at the back. She could see Rachel staring at her top half which didn't currently occupy a bra yet. With a small smirk, she grabbed her bra and the cheerleading shirt and put on both in record time. With a last look at Rachel, she turned towards the door and hoped to god that she didn't say something to make Santana want to fall back into her arms; she sipped out of the bathroom, but not before catching a few words of what Rachel said.

"Oh Santana! Don't forget Glee club is on in around 10 minutes! Sit next to me at the back." Rachel's voice slightly wavered at the end of the sentence with unsaid promise. Santana knew Berry never sat at the back; she smirked to herself and set down the hall towards the choir room.

Meanwhile, Rachel was staring in the mirror at herself, wondering why she let Santana of all people invade her privates. Oh well. She said quietly to herself. I never knew I was lesbian, but some things change. I think I know what song I'll sing in glee club today. And with a quick last look at her hair, she strides out into the hallway and down the hallway with Santana's ass a bit ahead of her.

When Rachel reached the choir room, everyone was seated and listening intently to everything that Mr Shue was saying. As soon as she stepped through the door, every pair of eyes was snapped to her. Rachel held her head up high and strode over to the back of the choir room. She could see all the confused glances everyone was giving each other and Finn looked like a lost puppy dog at the front without Rachel. She turned to Santana who wiggled her perfect eyebrows at her and moved her chair closer to Rachel's. Mr Shue shook his head, like he was ridding himself of her late entrance and continued the lesson.

"Okay guys." He started. "Today will be a free lesson! Brittany and Mike, you guys can teach dance moves and you guys can dance or sing. It's upto you! But Santana, absolutely NO throwing books at singers today." Santana dropped her head a bit when she heard it but then it perked right up and her hand went high into the air.

Mr Shue tried to not look surprised at her hand, but failed miserably, but nodded at her to continue.

"I understand Mr Shue, but I would really like to sing a song today dedicated to someone who is very dear to me." She said, looking at Rachel out of the corner of her eyes. Rachel snapped her head over to Santana, and she just turned her head and winked at her.

"Of course Santana, anyone else?" He asked, directing his eyes over to Rachel more than anyone.

Rachel just shrugged and nodded her head. She needed to think of a song to sing, mainly to Santana but it still needed to reflect her feelings for her.

Santana got up and stepped down to the front of the class and turned her head towards the band and nodded at them. A Ke$ha song filled the air and a beautiful voice began to sing.

_It was a summer night, the stars were all aligned, you, you, you showed up and blew my mind,_

_We didn't sleep at all, played records all night long, that, that, that night I kind of fell in love,_

_Something in your kiss made my body electric and you set me free._

Santana looked at Rachel as she sang, and from the other corner of the room, Rachel could see Brittany stiffen with the realisation that Santana wasn't singing about her. Rachel turned her eyes and ears completely onto Santana.

_That night brought alive all the magic that's inside of you and me._

_Wherever you areeee, you are for-ever on mind…Wherever you areeee, know that your love will never die. Wherever you are-e-e._

Santana's hands reached towards Rachel then dropped towards her sides as she sang out the chorus. Everyone, especially Kurt, was glancing at Brittany, who was almost in tears, to Santana being the best singer in the room, towards Rachel and gave her questioning glances which Rachel proudly ignored.

_Wherever you are… _

_Nothing lasts forever but our love will always be remembered. Those nights we spent together,_

_Wherever you are-e-e, Wherever you are-e-e, love will never die. Wherever you are-e-e, Wherever you are-e-e, love will never die_

_Wherever you are…_

Santana finished with a slur. Everyone erupted into applause and cat-calls directed to Santana. Rachel sttod up at the back and clapped her hardest. She saw Santana take a look at Brittany under her lashes and saw her crying into Sam's shoulder, Santana shrugged it off and ran up to her seat and hugged Rachel. Rachel quickly pecked Santana on the lips and whispered darkly into her ear.

"This one's for you babe." Rachel got down and stood in front of the band and without a signal from Rachel; they started playing a song which brought Miley Cyrus out from her good-girl stage.

_Creation shows me what to do I'm, dancing on the floor with you and when you touch my hand, I go crazy yeahhh._

_The music tells me what to feel like, I like it now but is it real by the time we say goodnight, I'll know if this is righttt._

_And I feel you, coming through my veins. Am I into you? Or is the music to blam-am-e!_

Rachel slid her hand down her body which didn't go unnoticed by Santana who just licked her lips and blushed. Thank god for my dark skin, Santana thought and checked out the places of Rachel that she had been.

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art? Cause the way you got your body moving has got me confused and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks. Oh oh woah._

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art? You wanna believe that we were a masterpiece but sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark… Who owns my heart._

_So come on baby! Keep provoking me, keep on roping me, like a rodeo, baby pull me close, c'mon here we go, here we go, here we go-o-o-o_

Santana wiggled in her seat uncomfortably as she thought back to that hot and steamy afternoon that they just shared. Even just thinking about it got her so horny. Kurt obviously got the message that was being sent through the song; because he turned in his seat and mouthed call me later. I rolled my eyes and listened to the last few lines of the song.

_And it hits me, like a tidal wave. Are you feeling me? Or is the music to blam-am-e!_

_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art? Cause the way you got your body moving has got me confused and I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks. Oh oh woah._

_Who owns my heart?_

Rachel finished with a sour look on her face. As soon as the applause started she choked out about having to go somewhere and fled the choir room. What the hell? Santana thought and ran after her down the hall and saw her slip into the English classroom.

**Hmmm, okay not much smut in this one, but there will be in the next chapter! The 2 songs were called Wherever you are by Ke$ha and Who owns my Heart by Miley Cyrus.**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on 'Only I know'

_As soon as the applause started she choked out about having to go somewhere and fled the choir room. What_ _the hell? Santana thought and ran after her down the hall and saw her slip into the English classroom._

Slowing her footsteps to a soft walk, Santana put her hands on the corner of the door frame and peered inside. There was Rachel, just sitting on a table in the middle of the room, and looking if she was about to cry. Santana inwardly sighed and face-palmed her as the answer revealed itself. She shouldn't have sung that song in glee club and directed it towards Rachel. When she was singing her song to Rachel, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Brittany looking quite sad. Santana took a sigh and stepped into the doorway and coughed. Rachel didn't look up.

"Okay," Santana thought meekly. "That didn't work at all. I'll try another route. One that is her favourite and I am definitely not talking about the amazing lady sex we just had."

Santana took a breath of air in and started talking like a voice-over.

"_I think—I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But she never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really—"_

"Santana, stop" Rachel interrupted and gave her the best glare that she could manage. Santana stopped and lowered her head, staring down at her cheerio's sneakers and shuffling her feet. Rachel blinked her eyes and removed the glare that didn't suit her face and just simply crossed her arms.

"Do you know why I sang you that song? Rachel asked, her voice wavering slightly. Santana snapped her head upwards and stared blankly into her eyes. Rachel continued and nervously and played with her hands.

"It's because I have these… feelings inside me, and I have no idea on how to handle them." Rachel continued without getting an answer from Santana. Rachel heard Santana move over towards her, and then she felt a small weight on the table next to her. Rachel exhaled a shaky breath and continued.

"I never thought I would feel this way about you, of all people. Quinn, maybe, but never you—" Rachel was cut off by Santana's lips crashing against her own. Rachel froze for a split second and then moved her own lips against Santana's. Rachel pulled off her shirt and began to unzip Santana's cheerio shirt before she could even say 'Bitch'.

Rachel then slid her skirt off and pushed it to the floor, along with taking her knee high socks off and flung then into the corner. When Rachel was just in her bra and panties, again, Rachel pushed herself up on the table and laid back and Santana climbed on top of her, brushing her own wetness against Rachel's naked thigh.

"Hmm it feels so good Rachel" Santana commented in a low voice, making Rachel groan in want.

"You want me inside you Rach? You want to feel me inside you?" Santana whispered harshly, reaching up and cupping one of Rachel's boobs and squeezing lightly, making Rachel's chest raise up and her nipples hardening underneath the bra.

"Fuck yes San, I want you to fuck me" Rachel growled back, raking her fingernails along Santana's spine, making her shiver and bite her bottom lip.

Santana smirked down at her girlfriend and then inwardly frowned.

"Girlfriend?" She thought to herself. "Did I just think that? I'm not interested in any labels, but with the way Rachel is going now, I'll do whatever she wants, and more."

"Take off your underwear baby, I wanna see you" Rachel lifted her hips and in record time threw her offending garments right into the pile on the kitchen floor.

"Fuck Rach, your so wet for me right now, I can see it leaking out of you" Santana ran her fingers up and down Rachel's lower lips gathering even more lubrication. Rachel groaned and lifted her hips off the table, clamping her hands around the underneath of the desk.

Santana smirked and slowly entered her with one finger. Rachel moaned and licked her lips, making them wetter than they already were. Santana slid in two fingers instead of one and started pumping her fingers in and out, making Rachel's thighs open more, and allowing one more finger to join the two others. Santana slowly circled Rachel's clit with her thumb, making her groan in ecstasy. Santana started circling faster and gently pinched her clit, which sent Rachel over the edge with a mind-blowing orgasm, making Rachel squirm and buck her hips off the table.

Rachel took in small, shallow breaths and sighed. Santana slowly got off her, and wiped the glistening substance on the skirt of her uniform. Santana walked over towards the corner where Rachel threw all her clothes, she bundled up all of the clothing and took it all back to Rachel, with a smile on her perfect features. She helped Rachel put her shirt on, but passed with the socks and then she took Rachel's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Rachel, what you said before…" Santana started to say but Rachel's smile got bigger and then she let out a small giggle. Santana smiled and shook her head.

There was nothing left to say. They were both as stubborn as each other, even if they didn't want to admit it, but they definitely suited each other, and they were the finest couple around for miles. They were full of love.

And with that, they both stepped out of the English classroom and made their way out of the school. They would go home to Rachel's house, and finish what was done in the classroom, but this time it was Santana's turn.

A/N- Well, there you go… If you want me to continue it, I'd be more than happy to, but I'm starting my new fanfic called 'Master of Puppets' and I really do feel optimistic about it. Love you guys! :3


End file.
